Whose Line YYH Style!
by CoconutKitsune
Summary: What happens when the YYH cast joins Drew on Whose Line is it Anyway? Read to find out! Coconut's no good at summaries


**Coconut:** Hi peeps! Before we begin, I'd like to say that this may contain some inappropriate materials for those under the age of 14... _drags Hiei out on a leash _I haven't been around much with writing, but I have been reading… _kicks Hiei and whispers _The disclaimer!

**Hiei:** Coconut does not own Whose Line is it Anyway? Or Yu Yu Hakusho… she doesn't own the characters, either.

**Coconut:** Right. ONWARD!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Goooooooood eveningeverybody and welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway!" Drewshouts. "On tonight's show… Don't think too much- Kazuma Kuwabara! Looking up Keiko's skirt- Yusuke Urameshi! Man or woman?- Kurama! And finally… I'm watching you- Hiei Jaganshi! Come on down and let's have some fun!"

_Drew runs down from the audience to his desk_

"Welcome to Whose Line is it Anyway where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, the points don't matter, just like all of Kurama's fan girls up there in the back row!"

We love you, Suiichi!" shout all the fan girls from the audience

I'm gonna regret asking this, but who the hell is Suiichi?"

That would be me, Drew,"Kurama replies. "It's my human name."

"Whatever. Let's just jump right into it! Tonight's first game is for all of you… The prop game! Yusuke and Kuwabara will be on a team and it'll be likewise with Hiei and Kurama."

"This is gonna be interesting," Botan says sarcastically from the audience.

"Right. Just come up and get your props so we can get started."

**(a/n:** _Kuwabara and Yusuke grab 2 hula hoops and Hiei and Kurama grab 2 fun noodles)_

"I'm sure we know how to play this, but just for Kuwabara's sake, I'll go over it." _Chuckling, Drew begins to explain._"Each of you are divided into two teams. Each team will try to come up with as many things as they possibly can. We'll just keep going back and forth, and… yeah. Start!"

"My Schwartz is bigger!" Kuwabara yells

_Yusuke slaps himself on the forhead._

_**BUZZ!**_

_Kurama holds both of the fun noodles on top of head. _"Take me to your leader…"

_**BUZZ**_

_Kuwabara__holds one hula hoop over Yusuke's head and the other lies on the floor with Yusuke standing in the middle_

"I'm going ghost!" Yusuke shouts.(a/n: You'll have to watch Danny Phantom on Nicolodeon to understand that one)

_**BUZZ**_

_Hiei __holds a fun noodle horizontal to his groin area while Kurama bends down in front of it_ "You sure you want this? I'm big and I don't wanna hurt you."

_**BUZZ**_

"Yusuke, do you have the rings?" Kuwabara asks.

Yeah, they're right here!"

**_BUZZ_**

No, Hiei. You don't use chop sticks to eat sweet snow, " Kurama says.

_**BUZZBUZZBUZZ**_

"I'm gonna give 1000 points to myself for watching that… 500 points for Yusuke and Kuwabara, and hopefully Kuwabara's IQ will go up. Lastly, 2000 points for Hiei and Kurama for admitting their gay! Don't go away, we'll be back right after this!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**_COMMERCIAL_**

**Coconut:** Greetings, baka ningens…. It is I… Coconut… your all-knowing leader. Either bow before me, or I'll make you all listen to Kuwabara sing!

_screen goes black and a bunch of screaming can be heard as government officials arrest the author_

**_END COMMERCIAL_**

**_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway, the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right, we need the points like Hiei needs to tell Yukina that he's her brother. It just doesn't matter, and it's not any of our business!"

**(a/n:** at this point… Hiei looks like he's about to commit murder)

_Drew hesitates. "_Uh… Moving on! The next game is something I like to call the question game! I'd like to ask the audience to give me a setting."

"The beach! Airport! Mortuary! Hospital! Rock concert! Wedding reception! My house!"

"Let's go with a wedding reception…. Same pairing as last time, let's go!"

_Yusuke and Kurama walk out to the middle first_

Do you attend weddings often?" Kurama asks.

Do I attend them at all?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I- uh… CRAP!"

**_BUZZ_**

"I beat the groom at arm wrestling!" Kuwabara yells.

_**BUZZ**_

"What was that for?" Kuwabara asks stupidly.

"You're supposed to speak in questions," Drew replies. "NEXT!"

"Did know that I slept with the bride?" Yusuke begins.

_Kurama__snickers and walks away_

_**BUZZ**_

"You did Kuwabara last night, didn't you?" Hiei asks, smirking.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Yusuke yells back.

_**BUZZ**_

Do you find me sexy?" Kuwabara asks, posing.

Did you know I find you repulsive?" Hiei replies.

_Kuwabara walks away, grumbling_

_**BUZZ**_

"How much did that ring cost?" Yusuke asks.

"More than your brains did, I'm sure," Hiei replies.

"Did you know I have the hots for the bride's mother?" Kurama asks.

Did you know that Kuwabara slept with the groom?" Yusuke says.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"_Kuwabara chasesYusuke around the stage_

**_BUZZBUZZBUZZ_**

"We'll be right back with more Whose Line is it Anyway, don't go away!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_**COMMERCIAL**_

**Coconut: **_shifty eyes_ Finally got away… Now me and my stuffed Kuwabara plushies can put forth all out efforts into taking over the known world!

_Government officials bust onto the set where Coconut is_

**Coconut:** Crud! They found my secret hideaway!

**Woman voice:** Secret? It's broadcasted on cable television!

**Coconut: **Double crud!

**_END COMMERCIAL._**

**_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>_**

"Welcome back to Whose Line is it Anyway! Tonight's winners are Kurama and Hiei! It was a tie, so I gave them the benefit of the doubt. Taking the place of one of them will be Koenma!"

"I don't see why I was dragged here," Koenma mumbles.

"This game is scenes from a hat! Hiei and I will draw scenes from a hat, and you will act the scene out."

"The first scene is… what is really going on in Yusuke's head," Hiei says.

Botan and Keiko have some nice sets of jugs on them," Koenma says, getting hit by Yusuke.

**_BUZZ_**

"I'm gonna kick Kuwabara's ass tomorrow," Drew says, clenching his fist in front of him.

**_BUZZ_**

_Kuwabara stands proudly and holds up a sign that says "Nothing"_

**_BUZZ_**

"What Koenma does in his spare time," Kurama says, reading a piece of paper.

_Yusuke holds an imaginary notepad and pencil_ "Have Botan change my diaper…"

_(a/n: at this point, Botan's shoe comes flying and hits Yusuke in the head)_

_**BUZZ**_

_Kuwabara suckshis thumb_

_**BUZZ**_

"Kuwabara's deepest wish…." _Kuramaslaps his forehead_

This is the day… today, I'm gonna finally mount that kitten!" Yusuke shouts.

_**BUZZ**_

"I had my first threesome with Hiei and Yukina!" Drew shouts.

_**BUZZ**_

"I wonder what Drew would look like in a thong…" Yusuke says.

**_BUZZ_**

_(a/n: Kuwabara looks like he wants to commit murder at the moment)_

"I'm no longer a virgin!" Koenma yells.

**_BUZZBUZZBUZZ_**

That's all we have for tonight, thanks for watching! Join us tomorrow on Whose Line is it Anyway?"

_The crowd applauds and credits roll_

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

**Coconut: **I'd just like to say that nothing (and no one) was harmed in the making of this broadcast… except me.

**Hiei:** You were dumb enough to say you were taking over the world…

**Coconut:** Whatever Hiei… you can go home, now.

**Hiei:** Finally.

**Coconut:** Guess that's it… I might make another one of these if you guys want it. Gomen!

**Hiei:** What are you sorry for?

**Coconut:** Oops! I meant to say Ja ne!

**Hiei:** Oi!

**Coconut:** Ja ne!


End file.
